Pepperony Pizza
by CaptainS10
Summary: A bunch of random one shots full of Pepperony goodness.


**Hello everyone! So basically I've started like five random one shots of these two because I absolutely love everything about them and I need so much more of them. So this is a random dumping ground for whatever fluffy stuff comes out. Some of it will be smutty, some just fluff, some as goofy as the title of this, and they'll be AU or canon compliant** **just basically based on my mood or idea when I'm writing them xD **

**This first one is both fluff and some smut, so be warned ahead of time! I hope you guys enjoy, and please let me know what you think! There's plenty** **more where this came from if anyone is interested. :)**

The days almost seemed… longer.

It was odd. You'd think, spending three months imprisoned in a cave… well, every day seemed to last a week, and you would think it couldn't get much longer than that.

Yet it had been mere days since he'd arrived home - only three - and the days had seemed to last… forever. Maybe it was just a combination of constantly being tired and sore and feeling a bit like a cranky child when he had to be in public for too long, or maybe it had more to do with his newfound appreciation for life. It was hard to tell.

After his press conference the first day, he'd gone home, and he hadn't left the house since. But he'd had a dozen or so visitors over the course of the past few days, and at least double that in phone calls. A lot of them he'd forced on to Pepper, who had thankfully taken it like a champ.

Pepper. That woman had to be his savior. Not just because of her help since he'd gotten home, but in general. She'd run his life for him for the past… oh, upwards of five years at least, but his brain was still rather muddled, so give or take a few years. And she'd dealt with all his bullshit, his attitude, his responsibilities, and never said a word about it, except for rare occasions where he really deserved it.

Hell, he'd never even given her a raise. He should do that. He should double her current salary.

But more than what she did at home, she was what he had held on to those three months in the cave. When Yinsen has asked him if he had any family, he had to tell him nothing, because he truly had nothing. They weren't really family; they were barely even friends, probably, as far as she was concerned. But she was all he thought about when he'd been asked that. She was all he had, all he really wanted to come back to.

And when he'd stepped off that plane… it took everything he had not to run to her. It helped that it had been taking everything he had to stay upright at the time, or he just might have, willpower or no. But if she had responded to his sarcasm with anything but, he probably would have returned it in earnest. Hell, it had been three months. She had a right to feel however she wanted, to _leave_ if she wanted to, but she hadn't. She was still there.

And he was happy about that. Even if he was exasperated at her fussing over him like he was an invalid or a child incapable of making his own decisions.

Which explained why he was currently being checked out by a doctor who had set up shop in the middle of his living room, despite his protests that he had no need for it, and she was sitting in the chair across from him, looking oddly smug.

He'd tried to resist for the first few minutes when the doctor had shown up, but in the end, he really did need treatment for some of his injuries. So he let him work on him with few protests. The only thing he did refuse was the cast he wanted to put his arm in and the IV fluids he wanted to pump into him. He was perfectly capable of rehydrating himself, and he'd be damned if they were going to cast a muscle issue just so he couldn't use the arm. The sling would do fine when he wasn't busy.

When the doctor finally left, Pepper was still sitting in the chair there, although her attention had long since moved on from focusing solely on him. Her long red hair was clipped - rather haphazardly, for as put together as she normally was - back out of her face, and while she was wearing her normal business attire, she hadn't been bothered to do her makeup, either, and she wasn't wearing heels with her ensemble like she normally did. She was still Pepper - still uber professional, still caring, still sassy and somewhat overbearing - but she also looked altogether more… normal. Human. Vulnerable.

Despite the witty banter they had going on, he - and everyone else really - knew that his disappearance had been hard on her. Even if she only thought of him as a boss, he'd been her entire life for several years, and him up and disappearing was more than enough to upset the fragile balance she managed to maintain between her life and his. For someone as hyper-scheduled and organized as Pepper, that in itself was enough to upset her.

He studied her as she worked, moving between a tablet and her notebooks, writing things down occasionally, but mostly scanning, chewing on the pen absentmindedly.

He sighed heavily, shifting a bit and letting out a small, pained groan. Her head shot up immediately. "Mr. Stark?"

"I told you not to call me that anymore." He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath to manage the pain before opening them again. "And I'm fine. Although I'll have you know I wasn't half as sore until you brought that monster in here to poke and prod me." He mock-scowled at her. "I should fire you. For… for misuse of company funds, and for doing everything else I directly told you not to do."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. He could see the bemusement twinkling in her eyes, even if she tried to hide it with the pen by pressing it against her lips to smush down the little grin. "Tony, if you want a reason to fire me, go ahead. But we both know you couldn't survive without me, especially right now." She cocked her head at him. "And if you're going to use money as an excuse to fire me, you've got way more ammo than you think."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow back at her. This was news to him. "Is that so?"

"The doctor coming here is hardly the only thing I've done without asking you in the past few months. It's only fair to tell you that I continued to receive a salary from you even though you weren't here, and… well." She shrugged. "Things had to be kept running somehow, the same way I had to live somehow."

Tony just laughed, then winced a bit. Laughing aggravated his ribs and all the injuries to his diaphragm, but it felt good to do it again, regardless. "I'm glad to hear it. Someone had to take charge around here." He shrugged. "And it's not as if you didn't deserve it."

Her cheeks flushed with color, and she looked down. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm just glad to hear anything, Potts. Especially your voice again." He stopped, sighing again.

Pepper looked at him again, her brows drawing together. "What?"

Tony just shrugged. He closed his eyes. "Would you do anything I asked you to, Pepper?"

She stared at him for a moment, chewing her lip. She would never get used to hearing him say her name. He had always just called her Miss Potts. She wasn't sure if she liked this new, informal version of Tony better or not. Especially when he asked her questions like that. "What?" she repeated, her voice wavering a little.

Tony tore his eyes from the ceiling to look at her again, meeting her eyes. He had such pretty brown eyes, like melted chocolate. And in the dim light… she shook the thoughts away. _Get a grip_. "Well?" he asked, quietly. "Would you?"

"Tony, I…" Pepper hesitated. He didn't normally ask questions like this. "Of course I would."

"But would you, really? What if I asked you to do something you didn't agree with, or that you didn't want to do?"

Pepper stared at him for a moment, unsure. "I… I don't know," she admitted, lowering her voice to match his. "It would depend on what you asked me to do and why."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, looking away again. "So, you wouldn't let me force you to do something, then? You wouldn't feel like you had to listen to me, or else?"

"Is there an "or else" I should be afraid of, Tony?"

He looked back at her, clearly still lost in thought. "No. Not from me. Not anymore." Not that he thought he'd really have fired her for refusing to do almost anything before, but he definitely couldn't bring himself to do it now.

She nodded, just once, then looked away again. "Why? Was there something you wanted me to do?"

Tony just looked at her. Once upon a time he might have seen that as an invitation for an innuendo, but now… "Can I be honest with you about something?" She stared at him and nodded, bewildered but listening. "I…" he stopped and swallowed thickly. He didn't want to get emotional, nor push her into anything. He'd just given up on hiding how he felt. "I'm sorry if this is...odd, and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I just…" he looked at her, those brown eyes soft and sad in the dim light. "Can I hold you?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times in surprise. That was definitely not what she'd expected to hear. A lewd joke, maybe, but not… that. She didn't know what to say.

There was only one answer, it seemed. She got up, moving over to him, and settling as close to him as she dared. He held his good arm out, and she leaned against him, burying her face in his side and closing her eyes.

He dropped his arm around her, squeezing her as tight as he dared. "When I was in that cave, Pepper…" he closed his eyes, and she looked up at him, watching him. "You were my driving thought. I can't lie to you, not anymore. I thought about how I had nothing but you and as time went on… I wanted nothing more than to come back to you." He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was watching him with watery eyes. "I owe you the truth, Pepper. I've wanted you so badly, for so long. And I've done everything I can to try to fill that void with something - _someone_ \- else. It's worked about as well as you can see." He stopped, his eyes searching her face.

"And I know it's wildly inappropriate and that you have no return on the interest. But I know you're okay with it to an extent, or we wouldn't have made it this long, and you wouldn't be here. Literally here, next to me, but you also wouldn't have waited for me, or put up with my shit for the past… however many years it's been." He sighed and stopped again, looking down. "I know, I just said… a lot. But honestly… I just need to know. How you feel. Because if it's nothing, I'll never bring it up again. But if it's not-..."

He barely finished what he was saying before she leaned forward and kissed him, gently, barely, once, then again, deeper, and again. His good hand came up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer.

They kissed again, and again, for long minutes, the sweet passion building between them. Tony groaned against her mouth, pulling back after a long few minutes. "Pepper…" he leaned his forehead against hers. "God. I want…"

"I know." Pepper cupped his cheek, staying close to him and feeling his heartbeat pulsing throughout his body. "But you're not strong enough, not like you normally are. It won't be what you want for your first time since coming back."

Tony looked down at her, kissing her forehead. "Sweet as that is, Pepper…" he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her close. "I don't really care about that sentiment right now. I want you. And if you can't control yourself from taking me wildly, all the better, but…" he kissed her hairline again. "I only want you. I don't need anything from you tonight except your naked body for me to taste and touch and…" he nuzzled her hair. "Honestly, I need to drive the night terrors away. Your screams will be more than satisfactory to do that without adding mine to the mix."

Pepper looked up at him, her eyes wide. This was escalating quickly, but… She suddenly knew he was completely serious, and it was terrifying and empowering. "I could just suck you off and send you right to sleep on a natural painkiller," she offered, only half joking. What she said was true, but so was what he wanted.

"Or you could just take off the blouse and that pencil skirt and bring yourself up to my level." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She stared at him for a minute, and he worried he'd overstepped and taken their back and forth too far. Then, "What did you want on your level? This?" She straddled his lap - carefully, not actually putting any weight on him - and leaned back a bit, unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

Tony groaned, watching her. His bad arm was sore, but it wasn't enough to keep him from shrugging off the sling and reaching up and palming her breasts through her bra. She groaned a little in return, her nipples hardening instantly. "Jesus, Pepper. I've been staring at these for years." He squeezed her breasts, then ran his hands down her back, cupping her ass. "And this." He squeezed her butt, cupping each cheek firmly. She squirmed in his grasp, her skirt riding up her thighs.

He groaned again, the sight of the normally forbidden skin goading him on more. "Christ. Lay down." He made to pushed her back on the couch in front of him, but she stopped him.

"I have a better idea." She kissed him gently, once, ignoring his questioning look as she stood up, unbuttoning her skirt and letting it slide to the floor. She sent her blouse and blazer with it, leaving her in just a flesh tone bra and blue panties - oddly, a color that made her eyes pop - as she climbed back onto him.

This time, however, she didn't sit back down, but indeed lifted herself up to his level, leaning over him, bracing her arms on the back of the couch. "Better?" she asked, half teasing as she kissed him again gently.

"Yes," he murmured back, completely serious himself. He cocked his head at her. "Except for the panties. The bra can stay, I suppose, but… those have to go." He raised a brow. "Get rid of them."

"Oh, but I thought you'd like to do the honors?" She moved a little closer to him, swinging her hips right into his reach.

He shrugged, running his hands up her legs. "Don't mind if I do," he said, sounding so much like his normal, cocky self in that moment that she had to smile. Then he peeled her panties down her hips, and the moment was forgotten as his eyes latched into the patch of hair between her thighs. "Good Lord, Potts." His voice was suddenly huskier than he remembered it being even a moment ago. "If I'd known how far your perfection spread… I probably would have tried to order you into bed with me years ago."

Pepper just laughed softly, already sounding breathless. "Tried being the keyword, Stark." She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's impolite to stare, you know."

"Oh, I'm going to stare, Potts. Give me a minute to get my fill." He lifted his head, pulling her hips closer, resting his forehead against her hip. "If you don't pull away right now, I'm going to touch you." He glanced up at her, waiting for some kind of sudden rebuttal to how far they'd gotten. He hadn't expected it to take this turn, but he wasn't disappointed either.

"Do it if you dare, Stark." Her voice was huskier than she expected.

"Challenge accepted, Potts." He kissed her hip, nipping at it, then kissed across her waist to do the same to the other. "I'm going to need you to spread more, Pep."

The pet name alone sent a shiver down her spine. She readjusted her stance some, spreading her legs wide for him and leaning heavily against the back of the couch.

"Better." His voice was husky now too, and his long fingers grasped her hips, pulling her the last bit of distance toward him.

She gasped softly at the feeling as soon as his mouth brushed against her slit. He kissed right above it, then down it, back up, then did the same thing with his tongue. She couldn't contain a soft whimper. He hummed softly, the sound only egging him on to dive deeper into her sensitive flesh. He slid his tongue into her folds, up on side, down the other, starting a wet circuit around them and never once hitting her clit.

"God, Tony…" her hips bucked against his mouth, almost of their own accord. This was the last place she'd expected to end up tonight, but it only made the whole situation all the hotter.

"Hold still," was his only response, a gentle warning, before returning to his ministrations, running his hands down her legs as he tugged at each fold in turn with his teeth, then moved down, his tongue tasting at her entrance. She hissed through her teeth and then groaned as she felt him press his tongue into her, giving her hips gentle tugs to both force it deeper and make her massage it inside of her.

She panted softly, trying to heed his words and not move like he'd asked, but she couldn't seem to hold still. She rolled her hips against his mouth, closing her eyes. He hadn't even touched her clit, and her legs were trembling around his face. "Tony-" She stopped, letting out an almost pained groan and tilting her head back. She wanted to grab his hair, force him to move on, but she didn't trust herself to stay up if she let go of the back of the couch, and knowing Tony, he might actually stop if she tried to push him. "_Please_ move on."

He pulled back, glancing up at her through heavily lidded as eyes she panted above him. "Are you going to beg, Pepper?"

She swallowed thickly, feeling the subtle shift of his body, his fingertips creeping up her inner thigh. "If that's-_oh_!" He pressed a finger into her, just one, starting to stroke the inside of her walls. "Good Lord, Tony, if that's what you want, then yes!"

"It's not a requirement," he answered, almost absentmindedly, focusing on what he was doing to her more than anything. "But I suppose I could give you a little something in return if you did."

He pressed a second finger into her, stroking her walls, and she knew he was searching for that spot that would make her scream without abandon. As it was, the feeling was enough to make her legs tremble and her eyes go unfocused. "Tony! Jesus… I'll beg for whatever you want, but _please_! It's so…intense..." she arched her back as best she could, panting slightly.

"Just like that is fine." He couldn't hide his bemusement, half-distracted as he rather was. Normally, he might have made her beg more, might have dragged this out as long as possible, but it had been so long, and it was _Pepper_, and he just couldn't. He'd wanted to do this for so long that he couldn't make himself do anything the way he might have before, because he didn't want this to be like before. He wanted it to be different. He wanted _her_, and not just for tonight.

That thought in mind, he leaned forward again, showering her thighs with light kisses and nips before finally leaning back in and nipping at her clit lightly. She let out an incomprehensible cry, and he leaned forward, drawing it into his mouth and sucking at it, finally letting his fingers brush that spot on her upper wall. She cried out and jolted so hard that he had to readjust his grip on her hip and lean forward slightly to maintain what he was doing.

"Tony...oh… please, _please…_ that's so… too much…" She wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore, only that she was barely holding herself up for how hard she was shaking and _definitely_ wasn't able to hold herself still anymore.

He just hummed into her skin, unable to answer and unwilling to pull back to do so. He could feel how close she was, could _taste_ it in her arousal. On another night, with someone else, he might have stopped, might have teased and made them beg more, but even as the thought occurred, he dismissed it almost as quick. He knew he couldn't - not now, not with her. So he just continued his steady rhythm, pumping and stroking his fingers in her and sucking her clit, letting his tongue tease it just enough-

She gave a loud cry and almost yelled something he could have sworn was an expletive, but was too caught up in her to fully catch as she came against his mouth, her body collapsing into his lap, unable to hold herself up anymore. Tony just grunted and winced slightly, but did his best to cover the pain as he could, cradling her against his chest and stroking his fingers through her hair gently as she laid against him, still panting and twitching with aftershocks of the pleasure.

Slowly, she came back to. She looked up at him and was surprised to find him watching her with those dark eyes, something like affection glowing in them. He smiled down at her, watching her closely. She could sense him searching for some bit of anger or regret of what had just happened, but he wouldn't find any. She leaned up and kissed him gently instead.

He hummed into her mouth, the hand in her hair pulling her closer again, kissing her again until she desperately needed air. She pulled back then, sucking in deep breaths, watching him as he tilted his head back over the back of the couch and closed his eyes, clearly also trying to regulate his breathing. She smiled at the sight and leaned in, pressing a few soft kisses to his neck. He let out a low rumble of approval, his hands lazily running up and down her back.

He was able to relax for half a second before he felt her fingers fumbling at his belt and sighed, grabbing her wrists to stop her. "Pepper…"

"If you try to tell me right now that I don't have to-"

"You don't." He lifted his head, looking at her again with dark, serious eyes. "You didn't have to do any of that. I want to do this right, Pepper. Maybe we should wait."

She sighed, putting a hand on his cheek. "Tony. _Please_. If you really don't want me to, I won't. But I want this too, okay? And I want you inside me. _Now_." She somehow managed to sound pleading and demanding at the same time.

He groaned a little, running a hand through his hair. "I don't even have any condoms, Pepper." Why she'd decided to do this now, of all times, he couldn't fathom, but he couldn't handle the way she was looking at him, and he could feel her hands hovering just above his groin, and it was too much.

"You don't need any."

Tony frowned a bit. He hadn't pinned her for someone who'd be willing to be so… well, irresponsible. It seemed out of character for her. "Of course we need-"

"No, Tony." She shook her head, cutting him off. "I'm on birth control. You don't really think I could have handled working for you for so long if I was PMSing every few weeks, do you?"

"Oh." He swallowed thickly. Under normal circumstances, he might have made a joke, but right now, with her sitting on his lap and looking at him like that, those blue eyes wide and earnest, he couldn't find it in himself. "Alright, then." He has no logical reason to say no, and he didn't really want to, aside from his worry that this was all heat-of-the-moment and she'd regret it in the morning. But there would be no reasoning with her anyway even if it was, and he couldn't deny how long he'd wanted this. So he just released her wrists and leaned back. "But you'll have to control it. I don't think I can." He hated his weakness, but he knew it wasn't possible.

"I think I can handle that." She kissed his cheek and pulled his belt free, tossing it down on the couch.

Maybe she could, but he wasn't sure he could. This would be a first for sure. He draped his arms over the back of the couch and let his head fall back again, feeling her undo his button and fly and finally reach in to pull him free. He groaned at the feeling of her hand, petite but firm, wrapping around his hard cock. Then she started pumping him, and he hissed through gritted teeth, his back nearly arching off the couch even as he grabbed her wrist. "Christ! Pepper that's not what we agreed on," he hissed in one breath, squeezing his eyes closed.

He could almost hear her pout as she murmured, "_Fine_. But if you think I won't get you back…"

The rest of whatever she was going to say was lost as she shifted to be above him and sank onto him slowly. He groaned, his hands tightening on the back of the couch. "Holy _shit_, Potts." He threw his head back, screwing his eyes closed. "Dear God, I hope you do, but right now…" He couldn't finish.

It was far from the first time she'd heard him curse, but definitely close to being one of the hottest. "Move?" she suggested, leaning forward, her hands resting on his shoulders as she started to move her hips against his.

"Yesss," he hissed, arching again under her and trying to meet her thrusts as best as he could in his position. "That'll do."

So she did, and he groaned again, tilting his head back and moving against her the best he could. It had been over three months and damn it if he wasn't trying to shake these _urges_ in him in favor of finding what really mattered but he knew inside that that was Pepper, or at least that it _could_ be and that he wanted it to be desperately. So he gave her everything he could in his state, pulling her close and kissing her deeply and desperately as they moved in rhythm.

When she started to get close again, she turned her head away from his mouth and pressed her face into his shoulder, panting hard and letting out low whimpers and groans, her hips redoubling their movements against his at a resounding speed. He groaned, pulling her close as he could and hiding his face in her hair. He was getting there himself, and he could not be happier about how it felt, about the fact that he was buried deep inside her and about to come with her around him and she had not only not stopped him but was going to come with him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he let his own drop and wrap around her, pulling her close as he groaned into her hair. "Fuck, Potts…" She was wrapped around him completely, trembling and making all those hot sounds into his neck as she rode him. He kept one hand on her back, panting and closing his eyes as the other travelled down and around her body…

"Shit! Tony!" Pepper cried, her grip tightening on him as his hand slid right down to right above their coupled sexes and started rubbing her clit firmly. "God, I…"

He threw his head back. Hearing Pepper of all people curse was almost enough to do him in right there. "I know, Pepper. _Fuck_." He brought his other hand to tilt her head up, bringing her face to his and kissing her deeply again. "Come, Pep. Come on," he murmured against her mouth, and the shudder and cry he got in response, the way she cinched down on him as she released again, was enough to do him in a moment later.

This time he was too out of his own senses to really notice her going limp and shuddering against him. All he really knew was when he started to come back around, she was a weight on his chest and lap, clinging to him and panting softly again.

He slid his arms back around her, kissing her hair gently, and for a while they didn't say anything. He couldn't even make a smart comment like he normally might have, for fear of ruining the moment. So instead he just kept quiet and did what he'd originally asked her to let him do. He just held her.

After a little while had passed, Pepper shifted, looking up at him. He blinked down at her, surprised. He'd almost thought she'd dozed off. He was even more surprised when she spoke.

"You're… not going to fire me, are you?"

"_What_?" He stared down at her, mildly horrified. "Why would I fire you?"

"Just…" she sighed. "Because you're using me as a rebound. It's obvious. And when it's over-"

"It's not going to be over. No rebound, nothing like that. Were you not listening to me?" He cupped her chin. "I've obsessing over you for years, Pepper, but what happened in that cave solidified for me that this is more than an obsession or pure lust. I want you. As _mine_. As a person and as a PA and as everything that comes with you. I'm not going to end this willingly and I'm _certainly_ not going to fire you."

Her mouth opened and closed slowly. "Oh." She stared at him, her eyes wide and… wet, if he wasn't mistaken. "But you… I mean, you've never… really?"

Tony couldn't keep a small smile from growing on his face. "Really. Christ, do you really think I would have hesitated so long if I didn't mean it? I was so afraid to fuck it up. I still _am_ afraid of fucking it up. But if you really feel the same…" He looked down at her. "I want to try, for real, with you. Please. We can… we can completely start over, if you want to, and this doesn't have to happen again. Jesus, I shouldn't have let it happen _now_, but-"

She leaned up and kissed him, effectively cutting off whatever else he was going to stutter out. Tony rambling was a rare sight to see, and it was oddly adorable, but his insecurity, on the other hand, was not.

When she finally pulled back, he just stared down at her, looking unsure. "Pepper…"

"Yes," she interrupted. "The past three months have been the worst of my _life_, Tony. I don't need any more time to think about it than that."

Tony stared at her as that sunk in, and then his eyes widened, almost comically. "Oh. I see." Then his expression softened a bit, and his arms tightened around her, almost imperceptibly. "Me, neither," he said quietly.

She smiled up at him, curling up tighter into his lap. Her head fell against his chest, and he automatically brought a hand up to comb through her hair as he held her close. It was quiet for a long few minutes again, and he simply reveled in holding her again. He could do this for hours. Days, even.

They never made it quite that far, though. She looked up at him, eyes still glossy. "As comfy is this is… I'm kind of cold, and I'm pretty tired." She met his eyes. "Can we go to bed?"

Tony looked down at her, a fond smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. "My bed?" he asked, just to check.

She quirked a brow at him. "No, mine," she retorted, but she was clearly teasing.

He just shrugged. "Whatever suits you, Miss Potts. So long as you don't expect me to carry you. I can barely carry myself right now." He sat up, with some effort, which only served to prove his point.

Pepper laughed, kissing his cheek as she got up and gathered her clothes. "No. I can carry myself. Today, at least."

"Fair enough," Tony agreed amicably. He fixed his clothes - leaving him in stark contrast to her, as she didn't even bother to put any of hers back on - before getting up and letting her lead him down the hall to his room. The silence before he speaks again is brief but comfortable. "Pepper?"

She glanced up at him. "Yeah?"

"Maybe we should…" He stopped, hissing a breath through his teeth. "Maybe we should… not do that again. For a while. I mean, I enjoyed it, and I hope you did too, but I… I really want to do this right. I don't want to get comfortable and fuck it up. So if we could at least talk, perhaps, in the morning, when we're both better rested and hopefully more clear headed-..."

"We'll talk," Pepper promised, smiling and giving his hand a gentle squeeze with the one that wasn't holding her clothes in a bundle to her chest. "First thing in the morning. I promise."

"Great." He didn't know if that made him feel better or worse, but it was something, at least.

They entered his room, and he hesitated at the foot of the bed, gesturing widely at it for her to pick a side.

Picking a side is easy. Falling asleep in each other's arms is even easier, even if it doesn't entirely stave the nightmares away. But they work through that too.

And if their talk in the morning resulted in him breaking the resolution to start fresh and abstain for a while until they can rebuild foundations they so clearly already have… well, no one ever needed to know but them.


End file.
